


Summerday

by anoncanon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncanon/pseuds/anoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to this prompt from the Dragon Age Kink Meme</p><p>"The whole gang is drinking at the Skyhold tavern and Iron Bull makes a joking comment to the inquisitor about how weird it must feel to jerk off with his glowy green hand. Before M!quisitor can try to deny that he would never ever do such a blasphemous thing, Dorian drunkenly declares that "it tickles a bit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerday

The evening had started off really well and was still going strong. Cullen, Leliana, Solas and Vivienne had either left or were called away, but the group that was left more than made up for the absent ones. Everyone was loud, happy and very much inebriated.

“Another round, on my tab!” the Inquisitor yelled to Cabot, the barman.

“SUMMERDAAAAAAAY!” Bull yelled in reply, manifesting his approval by clapping the Inquisitor way too hard on the back.

Eight of them were crammed around a table meant for six, with Cole seemingly very content to be watching the scene from his seat on the bar. Their drinks came and Bull took a long swig out of his pint. He belched loudly, not the least bit ashamed.

“So, Inquisitor, I’ve got a question for you,” the Qunari said as he turned toward the man on his right. “Can we see the fabled Mark of the Herald?”

“I’m curious to see it as well,” Josephine added.

“Is it a hole? Or a mark? Do you always feel it?” Cassandra asked, her voice a bit slurred by the alcohol.

The Inquisitor simply removed the glove from his marked hand and put it on the table, palm up. “I don’t really know what it is, but it is not a hole and it doesn’t feel different. It used to hurt, but it’s mostly fine now…”

“Can I touch it?” Bull asked.

“EWW,” Sera interjected. “Why would you wanna touch it? What if it zaps you like it does the demons and all?”

The table erupted in comments, going from “it’s only magic” to “it’s ok I’m neither a rift nor a demon”, with a sentence in Tevene that sounded rather crude even to the non-speakers. The Inquisitor quietly retrieved his hand and was in the process of putting the glove back on when Bull spoke again.

“So, what I really want to know is, how different is it to beat the meat with the green glowy hand?”

Silence fell over the table. The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow, “To beat the… what?”

“You know! Tug the nug, polish the staff, pick your favorite!” Bull replied, a broad smile on his face.

“I--” The Inquisitor cleared his throat. “First of all, I’m right-handed and the mark is on my left hand. Second of all, I would never DARE--”

“I _can_ answer that one, and I got to say that it _tickles_ ,” Dorian interrupted, way too loud.

Silence fell over the whole tavern.

“I don’t--” Cassandra started, but Bull interrupted her. “I guess that answers a lot,” the Qunari said, before laughing his head off.

Sera turned to Blackwall, “See? You owe me 10 silvers!”

Various discussions exploded around the table, starting with Josephine answering Cassandra’s questions about the situation. The Inquisitor shrugged and laughed at something Varric said; money changed hands between Blackwall, Sera and Bull.

Dorian’s intoxicated mind finally caught up with what had just happened. “Oh,” he said quietly, “ _Kaffas_.”

\--

 

Cabot threw them out of the tavern, saying he had to go cleanup, count the tabs and sleep. Blackwall bid them goodnight and walked toward the stables, quite steady for a man who had had so much to drink. Cassandra was less steady as she walked to her sleeping quarters, but she made it without stumbling too much.

Josephine, Varric, Dorian and the Inquisitor walked silently toward Skyhold’s main building. Dorian let the ambassador and the writer take a bit of a lead before reaching for the Inquisitor’s arm.

“I believe I owe you an apology, Inquisitor,” he whispered. He had stopped drinking after his blunder and was a bit less foggy by now. “I should’ve discussed with you how- I mean, it wasn’t my decision to make- Or rather, it was not for me to reveal the nature of our… relationship, at least not before discussing it with you. There.”

The Inquisitor smiled. “S’ok. I think most of them had an inkling. Besides, what is done is done… Though, it means-” he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist and moved the other hand to the mage’s neck as he kissed him “-I can now do this, whenever, wherever.”

They broke the hug and started walking toward Skyhold again.

The Inquisitor turned to Dorian and asked quietly, “Does it really tickles?”

\--

 

Cole was sitting on a low wall, listening. It was a morning full of small regrets, the kind that fades away as pain and nausea recede. He couldn’t really help them, only time could. And rest. And elfroot extract.

He saw the Inquisitor walk up to him. “Cole,” the man said quietly, “do you see Solas over there, by the well? Can you give me a read on him? He’s been giving me the stink-eye since I woke up and I haven’t got a clue why...”

Cole tilted his head, “I don’t need to read him to know. I think Solas has learned about your usage of the mark and highly disapproves.”

“Oh,” the Inquisitor replied, “that would make a lot of sense, wouldn’t it?”

Cole chuckled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** Full prompt was :  
> "The whole gang is drinking at the Skyhold tavern and Iron Bull makes a joking comment to the inquisitor about how weird it must feel to jerk off with his glowy green hand. Before M!quisitor can try to deny that he would never ever do such a blasphemous thing, Dorian drunkenly declares that "it tickles a bit"
> 
> \- this is how the gang finds out about Dorian/Inquisitor  
> \- money quickly exchanges hands because you know that Varric/Josephine/Sera/Bull would have bets on this.  
> \- SOLAS GREATLY DISAPPROVES the herald is using a bit of the Fade to masturbate his Tevinter boyfriend.  
> Bonus - if Bull goes through a list of euphemisms please throw in 'tugging the nug' as one.  
> I'm partial to Trevelyan but any Inquisitor would be hilarious, so its up to the author. :)"
> 
> **This prompt got another fill, that you can go check here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2903159 :D  
> ***This prompt got a third fill, which can be read here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3372083


End file.
